War of the dragons
by BTS lord of idiocy
Summary: Three years after Mithos's demise, Lloyd has finished his Exsphere journey, and returned home. Why is kratos angry with lloyd, and what happened 2500 years ago, what was the war of the dragons, and how did lloyd make an idiot of himself this time?
1. Kratos and lloyd discuss stuff

A/N: I don't own tales of symphonia, or the characters in it.

Chapter 1: Enter the dragons

"what has it been? How long has it been since that day… two years. Nearly three?" Lloyd thought " two years since I was Lloyd Irving, dwarven raised idiot. Now I'm Lloyd aurion, the hero of all people, man it feels like it's been forever since I killed Mithos". His Exsphere journey was long and hard, he did it mainly on his own, every now and then meeting Genis and Raine, still traveling the new world to allow freedom of half-elves, but other than that, he hadn't seen much of his old companions. The occasional visit to Altamira, where he'd meet up with Regal and Presea and have a good chat, and work at the amusement park as a mascot. He'd sometimes stop in Meltokio, where he'd have a chat with Zelos over some tea. He hadn't even seen Sheena or Colette, not bothering to track down the summoner and not going to Iselia, where he'd be treated as some sort of tourist attraction. His only companion for the past two years was his trusty "dog" Noishe. All the Exspheres were destroyed, save his own… he didn't want to, he wanted his father, Kratos, to be around when Anna passed on for good. He was coming home, he was going to go see dirk, the pleasant dwarf who raised Lloyd after His mother died, and Kratos returned to Cruxis. "alright, Noishe, let's go home, dad's waiting" Noishe replied with his trade mark "whine" Lloyd smiled " I know dirk isn't really my dad, but Kratos is up in space remember?" . Noishe barked sadly, seemingly hurt that Kratos left for good.

The two entered the Iselia forest, where they effortlessly made their way to Dirk's house. The house of Lloyd's youth had changed, their was a small mine near the spring, and Lloyd saw a third floor in the process of being built, with a small storage bin nearby. He opened the door and heard a voice "who is it?" Lloyd's eyes widened, that couldn't be who he thought it was, he looked near the table, and saw none other than Kratos! "Dad, why are you here?" he asked as he took a seat, Kratos simply said " I will explain later, sit down, tell me of your journey" Lloyd asked again "where's dirk?" Kratos replied "working in the mine, he's the head foreman of the iselian Gold and Mythril mine" Lloyd's eyes widened again " a mine?" Kratos simply nodded " Dirk found Mythril shortly after you left, and he found a huge amount of it deeper in, so Iselia has become rich off it" Kratos listened as Lloyd told him of the journey, and the hardships, as Kratos took all the information in. an hour later, Lloyd finished and Kratos spoke "Lloyd, do you know of a technique called Falcon's crest?" Lloyd smiled "Yeah, it's what I use to finish off all my strong enemies!" Kratos looked worried and angered, and his voice reflected it " you idiot, we have to go to the tree of mana, now!" Lloyd spoke "huh? Why?" Kratos simply said " let me put it simply, Lloyd you dumb-ass, you screwed up big time, you unleashed something powerful, great job stupid." He grabbed his stupid son by the ear, dragged him outside, where he used the Reihard they had to fly to the mana tree.

The tree (which Lloyd named in a fit of brilliance "giant kharlan Tree 2 the 2nd) had grown from the sprout he and Colette left it, and there was even a little house near it, probably Martel's. Kratos and Lloyd landed, when Yuan appeared out of the cottage, Lloyd spoke "Yuan, what are you doing here?" Yuan spoke nonchalantly " I live here with Martel" as if on cue, the green haired tree guardian appeared, and wrapped her arms around Yuan " Yu-yu, we have guests?" Kratos spoke "Yuan, Lloyd did the You-know-what too much, and know the other You-know-what has been released" Yuan stepped back in shock "the boy used the Falcon's crest and shattered it?" Kratos nodded, and Martel's eyes widened, as Lloyd stood there, clueless as usual "what'd I mess up now?" he said, as Yuan stepped forward,ready to tell an epic tale "twenty five hundred years ago, a great menace came from the sky in a meteor, This meteor contained a race of beings called dragons, and they began conquering both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla as though it was nothing, they threatened to break the dimensional barrier, and unravel the delicate balance that held the worlds together. Mithos decided he could not control or destroy the fell beasts, so he decided to create a race that he would use to balance them and seal them both, so he created the falcons, and the two balanced, creating the falcon's crest that the eternal sword sealed. The technique you used breaks the seal a bit, and brings the two great beasts power forth, it's safe for rare use, but constant use awakens the dragons who have destroyed the falcons from overuse of the crest" Lloyd looked dead into Yuan's eyes "so what do we do know?" Yuan spoke " we have to destroy the seven great dragon leaders, before the world is torn asunder" Kratos then spoke "Lloyd, you and I shall go, Yuan do you want to come?" Yuan spoke "why not? I could use some excitement" Martel spoke " I cannot come, I must guard the tree, unless we can get someone else to do the job" Kratos spoke "Colette perhaps?" Lloyd nodded "should I get Genis and Raine to help us?" Yuan nodded "and the summoner as well, I'll track them down, you two wait here" and with that, Yuan dissappeared in that Yuan-like way he had mastered.

3 days passed, and Yuan returned with Genis, Raine, Colette and sheena. Genis had grown since Lloyd has last seen him, no longer in his blue outfit, but wearing a black T-shirt, Black jacket, and funny Blue pants he called "denims", his hair was cut shorter, and he was almost lloyd's height. Colette too had grown, but had let her already long hair grow longer, but she wore it in braids, she now wore simple villagers clothes. Raine was dressed in a white skirt, high heeled boots, with a fancy looking blue top that reminded Lloyd of her outfit she wore to the party in Meltokio, she looked very pretty. She had her hair in a bun, and gave Genis some odd looking sunglasses. Sheena was in her successor outfit, but she was wearing a hood over it. "well well" sheena said to Lloyd "someone grew quite a bit" she noted Lloyd's greater height, and his hair, with which he wore his nobleman outfit, after the exchange of hello's how are you's and hugs, Yuan told the tale of the war of the dragons, and what they needed to do. Colette spoke first "if this really happened, where are the records of it?" Yuan replied "the Records of that time record great catastrophe, fire reigning from heaven, the seas rising, earthquakes happening, great storms engulfing continents, I'm sure Raine knows of them" Raine spoke "yes, it was a time of cataclysm, as death reigned over all" Yuan spoke " the dragons belive they came from the void dragon, chaos, from him Ouranos and Gaia, the dragons of heaven and earth, were born, and soon came the 7 great dragons. Thanatos, the grandest of them was one of the 4 drakenkings , along with Ouranos gaia and Chaos. Ophion, the dragon of storms and thunder, the dragon of earthquakes, Tartarus, the dragon of darkness, eros, the dragon of light, Aether the dragon of fire, and Tethys, the dragon of the sea. Me, Lloyd, Kratos, Martel, Sheena, raine and Genis shall go, Colette, can you guard the tree?" Colette smiled "lord Yuan, I shall do my best" Martel spoke "Good, we leave at sunrise tomorrow, in the mean time, who's hungry?" as all of them raised their hands, and went into the little cottage.

Like it? hate it? think I'm crazy? want some romance (provided it isn't lloyd/colette or Kratos/raine)? Read and review, and make me one happy panda.


	2. Impulsiveness ROCKS!

War of the dragons chapter 2: where to begin?

Night faded unto dawn, as the moon took its turn of rest, and the sun shown as the majestic Reihards took off into the orange and black sky. While Lloyd Genis, Sheena, and Raine argued about what to do, Kratos, Martel and Yuan rode behind them, talking

" I sense something greater than the dragons at work here" Kratos said.

" I feel it as well, as though something, combined with Lloyd's over use of the crest, broke that seal" Martel added.

" Martel's right, even if Lloyd were to use falcons crest one million times, the seal wouldn't shatter completely" spoke Yuan

As the team flew high over the land, they could already see strange, flying temples, shrouded in dark clouds and protected by large beasts

"That must be a citadel of theirs" Lloyd said to a particularly large one near Meltokio.

" No Lloyd" Kratos said, "That's a draconifaction and energy transmutation plant"

Lloyd looked puzzled

"Energy transmutation is alchemy in which the dragons capture humans, elves and half elves, and drain them of their life energy, they then must be converted, or transmuted, into dragon energy, which keeps their forces going and allows them to transmute more" Yuan said

Lloyd still looked clueless

"They take our mana and transmute it into materials and energy for them" Genis said, trying to keep it simple.

" I get it now!" Lloyd said in a moment of knowledge "but what's Draconifaction?"

Kratos's face changed quickly, from a wise, intelligent look, to a grim, dead look

"Draconifaction is the process in which the dragons input their own DNA in strong warriors and they slowly mutate into dragons, losing all their good and looks, but gaining a great deal of power, my guess is…that's why there's a plant near Meltokio…for the coliseum so they can get some of the strongest warriors they can" Kratos said quietly

"So they toy with our lives…like we're they're play toys? As though we are theirs to take and use, like raw materials?" Lloyd screamed in a rage

"That sums it up" said Yuan.

By the time Yuan uttered those words, Lloyd had already made the long, slow drop to the plant from thousands of meters up, he put his swords out, as though they were wings, and soon, they glowed with flame and light, creating the sacred solar flame!

" FALLING PHEONIX!" he screamed as his whole body became surrounded with the solar fire as he neared the fortress. Meanwhile, inside said fortress, Tartarus, the dragon king of darkness, watched as his underlings fed him information on lloyd's kamikaze dive bomb.

"My lord, the impact he'd make would be similar to that of master Chaos's asteroid crush, very severe" said one underling

Tartarus sat upon his throne, as he pondered what to do, thinking and thinking, for eons it seemed to go until he gave his verdict

"Let him impact, we're over our target city, and we'd only lose minor lifeless ones, prepare for crash landing!" he roared as the underlings at the controls prayed that they would live to see the end of this day, and did Tartarus's instructions.

From their eye in the sky view, the rest of Lloyd's team flew downward to try and save him, when they saw a massive explosion right where the base was.

"No way" Sheena said

" Not a chance in hell!" Raine agreed

"Lloyd did THAT!" screamed Yuan and Genis

" His aim was off" Kratos muttered

"Spectacular" said Martel, awestruck, they at last reached the ground, where Lloyd had made a little crater of his own. He looked damn near dead but he smiled and gave thumbs up to show he was alive.

"is it gone?" Lloyd said as he got to his feet, but his eyes just widened in shock.

In place of Meltokio's great castle, stood the plant! It had braced itself and landed, absorbing the whole castle!

"DAMMIT!" he yelled, and fell, so out of energy

"Lloyd, calm down, we'll save as many people as we ca" Martel said before Lloyd cut her off

" the King's dead, so is Hilda, Zelos might be, and the world's largest city is going to fall into enemy hands, and its because I screwed up again!"

"Calm down, Stupid" Genis said in his own way of showing he was hurt too "sheena and Yuan ran in to find whoever they can, and smuggle them out of the city via the sewers, Zelos'll be fine, trust me".

The group stayed outside of Meltokio for the night, but knew Sheena and Yuan would be back by morning, and in the dead of night, they came with roughly 40 people, Zelos among them.

"It's alright, people, everything's going to be fine, we're going to take you to Sylvarant where you can hide out for a while, go to any temples you can, and split up as much as you can so they can't eliminate you all" Yuan said, and the crowd dispersed, leaving only the egotistical womanizer chosen among them, and he looked even more extravagant than before. His hair was now short, he wore a small Blade necklace, yellow baggy shorts that looked comfortable, and a Black shirt, topped off with a "Pimp Jacket", which was outrageous, purple fur with leopard print, and a matching "diamond cane" that covered his blade.

"Yo guys, wassup?" he said, giving everyone a hug, and Sheena's butt a hard squeeze, earning him a slap across the face

"So why did a giant flying machine crash into Meltokio? And what are those things running around the city?" he asked holding the mark where he was hit

Yuan explained the situation with the dragons and the mutation; Zelos took in all the knowledge like a sponge.

"The problem is now with a ground base, the dragons can spread and mutate the ground into energy, however, they need multiple bases to create a network, and they'd need to crash multiple bases, which they won't risk right now with so little forces and secrecy needed" Kratos said in his matter of fact tone.

"So what angel boy is saying is that we're all royally screwed?" Zelos asked

"Not quite, chosen" said Martel "but rather we need to figure out some way to prevent something like this from happening again"

"You mean like My pimp plan?" Zelos said with a smile

"What might this Pimp plan be?" pondered Yuan in his dry tone, making the already funny word pimp double in hilarity.

"I'll let you know once I figure it out" Zelos informed him.

"Whatever" sighed Yuan "we need to break for feeding time, who wants wieners?"

preview of chapter 3:

Yuan tells hilarious Kratos stories, Zelos's Pimp plan, Lloyd grows stupider Read and review!


End file.
